Edrome
Edrome (Ed/die and Jer/'ome') is the friendship p airing of Jerome Clarke and Eddie Miller. At first they have very little interaction outside of a friendly rivalrly, but they grow closer as Season 2 goes on because they both have some sort of relationship with Mara Jaffray. They were both mentioned in her article on father-son relationships and they worked together to ensure that she was allowed to publish articles under her own name and was entered into the article competition. Jerome is not jealous of Eddie's friendship with Mara, probably due to his relationship with Patricia Williamson, and that he was dating Mara and Willow and now Joy. Both have similar personalities, being mischevious yet loyal. View the Edrome Gallery Edrome Moments Season 2 House of Who? / House of Frauds *Eddie challenges Jerome to eat three gallons of creamed carrot for $150. *Jerome accepts Eddie's deal and in return pairs him with Patricia for the Wonky Donkey. *Jerome calls Eddie "new boy" and tries to get him to participate in Donkey Day. House of Chance / House of Divides *During the "Donkey Diner Challenge", Eddie keeps making fun of Jerome. *Eddie attempts to bet Jerome double or nothing, but Jerome snatches his winnings and gives him an angry look. House of Hoods / House of Deceit *Jerome and Alfie bet Eddie that he cannot convince Patricia to dance and Eddie wins. *Jerome teased Eddie about his crush on Patricia. *Jerome has to rap 'She'll be Coming 'Round the Mountain' as a consequence of this. *Eddie patted his shoulder. *Eddie tried to get Jerome to slide the pancakes under his door for him and called him Jerry. *Jerome gets angry when Eddie manages to win the bet. House of Sibuna / House of Payback *Jerome reveals Eddie's bet to Patricia and laughs. House of Sorry/House of Hex *Jerome glances at Eddie when it's revealed Eddie made Mara go public with her article. *When Eddie defends Mara, Jerome says it's the first useful thing he's said all term. House of Status / House of Laments *Jerome takes the flowers Eddie was going to give to Patricia. *Eddie tells Jerome that Patricia wasn't going to stand him up. House of Heists / House of Alibis *When Mara leaves Jerome, Eddie comes up and comments on girls being weird, then offers Jerome food. *Jerome tells Eddie that Mara had "literally deleted him me of her life" while Eddie rolls his eyes and walks away. House of Reflections / House of Stooges *Jerome offers Eddie advice about his relationship with Patricia. *Eddie follows his advice. *Jerome asks to borrow Eddie's notes. House of Tricks / House of Whispers *When Eddie's secret is revealed to the whole school, Jerome is one of the few people who doesn't laugh and feels bad for him, along with Mara and Amber. House of Reflectors / House of Illusions *Jerome and Eddie are both mentioned in Mara's article. *Jerome and Eddie both talked to Mara about their fathers. *Jerome and Eddie both like Mara's article. *They work together to ensure that Mara gets credit for her work and can publish under her own name. *They reveal that Mara is Jack Jackal, but that it was Joy who wrote the spiteful article about Nina. House of Dreams / House of Pitfalls *Eddie asked if Jerome's father was in jail, and when Jerome said yes, Eddie said that everyone was cool with it and that Jerome could have just told them. *They both agree that Joy doesn't deserve sympathy. House of Strategy / House of Memory *Eddie and Jerome reveal that Joy didn't enter Mara for the blogging competition. *They also reveal that they talked to Mr. Sweet to make sure she was entered. *Eddie reveals to Jerome that Joy didn't enter Mara in the competition. House of Pretenders / House of Trouble *Eddie is the only one to see Rufus kidnap Jerome and appears worried about him, asking "What's going on?" *They stare at each-other. House of Traps / House of Stakes *Eddie tries to help Mara and Poppy by trying to remember the name of Jerome's 'uncle'. House of Missions / House of Captives / House of the Chosen / House of Freedom *Eddie helps Mara realize that she has feelings for Jerome. *Eddie noticed that Jerome treats Mara better than he does anyone else. *Jerome trusts Eddie with his father's gem. Season 3 House of Arrival / House of Presents *Jerome keeps spying on Eddie. *Eddie asks Jerome what he'd say if he had to write a letter from a girl's point of view. *Jerome convinces Fabian to go through Eddie's bag for the letter. *Jerome figures out what Eddie is up to and confronts him about it. House of Possession / House of Greed *Eddie is very worried about Jerome and tries to wake him up by shaking his shoulder. *He calls Jerome "Jerry". House of Deceptions / House of Rainbows * Jerome is upset when he is told that Eddie will be taking his place as leader of the dodgeball tournament. House of Winning / House of Moonlighting * Jerome is one of the players on Eddie's team. * After Eddie's speech, Jerome looks annoyed, because he had gotten injured earlier. The Touchstone of Ra *They fall down out a door along with Alfie. *They are happy that school ended. *They jumped up right when class ended along with the other students. *Eddie falls down after Jerome. *They were in a hurry. *After Jerome looked at Eddie when Eddie jumped up, he decided to jump up. *They were all smiling. *They ran to the table. *They stood next to each other on the table grabbing food. Trivia *They have both been held captive by Rufus Zeno. *They both have a relationship with Mara Jaffray. *In the fandom, they both have a large amount of people who ship them with Patricia (Peddie and Patrome are both very popular). *They have had two bets with each other. *They have both been instrumental in each other's main relationship. Jerome paired Eddie with Patricia for the Wonky Donkey and dared him to ask her to dance. Eddie helped Mara realize that she has feelings for Jerome, not Mick. *They were both called Weasels by Patricia, as well as slimeballs. *Eddie's nickname for Jerome is Jerry. Category:Pairings Category:Minor Pairings Category:M/M Category:House of Anubis